


When Future meets Past

by Assaultfox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Science Fiction, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assaultfox/pseuds/Assaultfox
Summary: In the year 2395 mammals have conquered space and spread throughout the galaxy. This lead to many mammal adventuring from system to system doing all sorts odd jobs like mercenary work. One of these mammals is Judy Hopps. One fatefull day though her ship gets critically damaged while fleeing from a battle causing her hyperspace jump to carry her through space and time.Now that she is stranded in the past what is Judy going to do?





	1. Getting Lost

**Day 0 Hunted in the Alerkta System**

 

The warning sounds that accompanied the flashing red lights which signaled the damage that already been done to the Nighthowler, as it was being chased by smaller pirate ships, went unnoticed by its pilot. No Judy Hopps was far too busy maneuvering her ship through the asteroid belt that allowed her to put more and more distance between herself and the main fleet of her pursuers.

The hull of the ship screeched with every asteroid that she grazed but it would hold, it always had.

And the cockpit of the ship, while being colored in the red light that was meant to signal emergency was also being lit up like a Christmas tree by the warning signals that seemed to pop up on every monitor or console that was visible.

Another explosion rocked the ship when one of the pirates finally caught up and opened fire.

Judy made a sound that was almost a growl and yelled her orders,”A.L.I.C.E. activate ADP!”

The mechanic voice of the ship's AI defense system replied,”Automated Defense Protocol activated. Engaging hostile ships.”

The sound of the reactor charging up the laser turrets was music to her ears. It took only seconds until her ship returned fire while she continued maneuvering through the asteroids that surrounded her.

She would not fall here. Not to a bunch of space pirates.

Another explosion was followed by the sound of a blast door closing, causing another warning that the hull had been penetrated to pop up.

Judy's internal processing unit was engaged in solving one problem after the other. Apparently the enemy had hit the machine room and damaged the main generators as well as the life support system. Which lead to every system in the ship becoming unstable due to the unstable amount of power coming from the damaged generators and the remaining energy crystals.

She took a deep breath and redistributed the energy flow manually, thus making sure that her ship would not loose its ability to maneuver.

The loss of life support was dramatic, yes but as long as she manged to make the jump after leaving the asteroid field she would be okay.

She would be in range to jump into the heart of the federation, the solar system and more precisely right towards earth.

The cradle of civilization with its capital Zootopia, she would be safe there.

But first she had to survive the continued onslaught of pirate interceptors.

A.L.I.C.E. was putting in work by destroying or immobilizing one ship after the other. Luckily, Judy had the bigger ship and thus the higher range and stronger firepower in general but the pirates had maneuverability as well as numbers on their side making this a pretty even battle.

Judy grazed another asteroid and was almost thrown of her chair by the heavy impact. Another explosion and even more warnings flashed all around and yet she was almost through.

She could do it only a little bit longer.

The pirates seemed to realize this too as they redoubled their efforts.

Only six more minutes to go and four enemies that were close enough to do damage.

This would be a piece of cake, or so she thought as she used her front blasters to destroy an asteroid which was right in front of her. Causing the debris to hit her ship. However it did only minor damage to the hull. The small interceptors though had problems with the sudden assault and three of them did not manage to outmaneuver the flying debris and got either outright destroyed or immobilized. This left only one enemy. Nothing that A.L.I.C.E. could not handle Judy thought with a smirk just before the ships power dropped considerable leaving her without the necessary power to supply her blasters and turrets.

“Damn you had to jinx yourself Judy, you just had to!” She berated herself.

Safety was so close that she could basically taste it. However she knew that she was not out of the woods yet. Another explosion signaled that one of her turrets had been disabled, not that she would care about losing a single turret at this point.

Just thirty seconds left!

She readied the ship for its hyper jump and the main thrusters began charging.

The Nighthowler looked like it was about to fall apart any second now but it still carried itself through the asteroid field with a certain grace, like a wounded bird that was slowly gliding to the ground.

It was pursued by a single pesky interceptor that would not let up, as it kept firing its main blasters with relentless precision.

For one short moment time seemed to slow down, when the Nighthowler finally exited the asteroid field and its main thrusters lit up signaling the coming hyperspace jump.

And then it happened, just in the second that the ship was about to jump its main thrusters were hit by a proton torpedo. Yet against all odds it still jumped! Even though the thrusters should have been damaged beyond repair it still jumped.

Judy relaxed a little, she had done it!

Despite all taking all this damage she had managed to escape and was on her way into safety. That certain feeling of happiness that followed escaping certain death prompted her to jump up and triumphantly raise one paw into the air.

She was safe.

Or so she thought before new emergency messages popped up all over the cockpit.

Some errors that even she had never seen before and she was known to be a very capable captain.

“NO,no,no,no,no!”, panic overcame her and she collapsed onto her knees.

Was the ship falling apart in hyperspace?

No this could not be happening!

New errors kept popping up by the second as the energy crystals all over the ship began overheating due to energy over consumption.

Judy felt real fear.

Normally she would be able to do something about the situations that she was in. Whether it was fighting, talking or piloting herself out of it. But this time she was stuck on a ship that was doing whatever it was doing in hyperspace. There was no way out of this other than the ship leaving hyperspace and this helplessness was what made her feel fear.

Was this going to be the end?

NO! She refused!

Judy got up again and checked every console at her disposal coming to the conclusion that she was about to exit hyperspace...now!

She was kicked of her feet and back against her chair with a force that would have killed any non augmented mammal but even with her reinforced bones and subdermal body armor she still felt the pain.

She had no time to recover though as even more warning messages showed up.

Wasn't the ship running out of those anytime soon?

She was still rubbing her head from the impact while looking at the main screen in front of her which displayed an apparently uninhabited Delta Class planet.

Judy stared at the beautiful blue orb with its green continents before her. She was really close to this planet which made it easy to spot details like deserts, mountains and big lakes.

Too close, she realized as her ship was being pulling into the planets atmosphere.

Judy tried to to compensate for the planets gravitational pull with her thrusters only to realize that they were not responding.

She was going to crash on an unknown planet!

What was she going to do now?

First she needed information, she would need to check her location and...suddenly she was thrown off her feet once more when the ship entered the atmosphere of the unknown planet and this time everything went dark.

 

 

 

**Day 1 Stranded on the Unknown Planet**

 

When she woke up everything felt hot and wet. She opened her eyes and realized that the ship was slowly filling up with water. Damn of course she would hit a body of water and sink to the bottom!Because life was just that nice to her. She wiped her own blood off her muzzle before turning around and looking at the screens, most of which were now lifeless and broken. She grabbed the nearest console and checked the system status. From what she could see it seemed like the ship had been ripped in half. 

Leaving her with only the front half of the ship.

Normally the blastdoors would seal the ship airtight in a situation like this but due to the damage that the ship had sustained during the fight it seemed like that system was not operational anymore. Which allowed the water to slowly make its way into the ship.

Judy gave a heavy sigh when she realized that she needed to abandon the ship.

She was a good captain but she would not sink with her ship.

And so she started to manually overwrite the blast door system and opened up all of them.

The result was immediate as water flooded the interior of the ship relentlessly.

The power of the incoming water pressed her flat against the console she had been standing in front of.

Once the water had filled the ship she started swimming through its corridors on her way towards the broken middle of the ship.

The damage was impressive, she could still see where blasters had scorched parts of her ship or where the hull had been penetrated by the asteroids that she had rammed. In hindsight it was a miracle that her ship kept functioning for as long as it had.

When she reached the middle of the ship she could see the damage that the impact had done. The jagged edge where the ship had been halved looked like the ship had been impaled on a big rock formation.

But Judy knew that she had no time to focus on her ship and began ascending towards the water's surface.

She hoped desperately that she was not stranded in the middle of an ocean.

And once she surfaced she let out a sigh of relief.

Around her she could see a vast green countryside and when she turned she saw that the lake which she had crashed into was located at the foot of a big mountain.

A grin spread over her muzzle as she started swimming towards the shore.

This would be another great adventure.

 

 


	2. On the Take

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mammals will be killed in this chapter ( I do not know whether this warrants the the graphic depiction of violence tag but it shall be there just to be safe.)
> 
> Authors Note: I am going with real life sizes for this story. NOT cannon sizes of mammals!  
> This mean that Judy and most rabbits are about the size of Nick's head.

**Day 0 Sunset in the Forrest**

 

The sun was just setting over the lush forest and painted it in that golden color that signaled the coming darkness.

That darkness which was home to the mammals who spend their life lurking in the shadows.

One of these mammals was a fox who was currently enjoying the sunset from the entrance of his burrow while he was waiting for night to finally fall.

And while he was truly enjoying the way that the setting sun felt on his fur, he as a creature of the night, preferred the ghostly shine of the moon over the glistening bravado of the sun.

It just felt more natural to him. And yet here he was soaking in the last rays of sunlight that warmed his fur and enabled him to relax one last time before the upcoming hunt.

Tonight he would venture out to the very edge of his territory in search for unsuspecting prey, he had to.

The last few moons had not been kind to him and thus he was starved for fresh meat.

When the last rays of the sun had finally disappeared for good he started his journey.

He would venture to the other side of the big river and into the great flatland with its tall grass. It was a long way from home but it was clear that his usual prey was avoiding his territory and therefore he needed change his tactics.

The skilled predator was barely even making a sound even though he was moving rather fast as he made his way through the dark woods. It was a testament to his skill as a hunter. A hunter who had silently honed his skills over the years stalking prey. And as such a skilled hunter he easily picked up on any possible tell that told him that food was around.

Just like the sudden sound that immediately peaked his interest when he reached the deer valley.

It was just a faint rustling sound caused by leaves which were put into motion. The sound itself was almost swallowed by the sounds of other vegetation being bent by the wind. And yet it had been strangely out of place. The wind would follow a path through the trees and produce a wave of sound,while this one bush rustling all on its own.

There it was again and now he was sure, there was a mammal hiding in that bush.

A mammal that was hiding from him. He pretended like he had not noticed the offending mammal at all and made his way over towards the big rocks that marked the end of the valley. Now that he had broken line of sight all he had to do was positioning himself against the wind and flank around.

So he did. Knowing that his prey was somewhere in the middle of the valley he acquired the high ground and started sneaking on the edge of the valley while scanning it for his prey.

And there it was.

Just a few paces from where he had heard the rustling sound was a grayish rabbit, it had clothes made from leaves and a spear but it was on it's own.

The fox smirked he would finally get some meat tonight.

A group of rabbit was dangerous to attack since they could swarm him with numbers while they used their spears to attack from relative safety. A single rabbit however was an easy catch in an enclosed valley like this one. He mustered the rabbit while contemplating when and where to strike as it was obvious that the rabbit was oblivious to his presence. It likely believed that he had already left the valley but it was not moving.

Maybe it was waiting for someone?

Maybe some other rabbits, if so then he would have to strike now.

Maybe it was just scared of him since it had clearly moved towards the end of the valley that he had moved through.

The agonizing emptiness in his stomach reminded him that he could not take any chances and so he started moving.

He kept his profile as low as he could while staying down wind in an attempt to position himself behind the rabbit.

Closing in on the oblivious rabbit was relatively easy but time consuming nonetheless. Time that he might not have. He banished that though for now and concentrated on the rabbit once more. It was kneeling between two bushes with its spear positioned on its lap while looking in the exact opposite direction of where he currently was. With him almost at pouncing distance this should be easy enough or so he thought before the wind turned. Suddenly he could see the rabbit's ears perk as it clearly smelled the fox behind it.

He knew that he had to move now and started sprinting towards his prey. Said prey spun around and readied it's spear but he was prepared for that and went for the spear instead of the rabbit.

The rabbit might have been able to wound him with the spear when thrusting or throwing it at him but once he sunk his teeth into wood near the top he knew that this was no longer his concern.

He was naturally far far stronger than the tiny little critter before him and so with a little pressure from his maw and a little bit of head movement he attempted to rip the offending object from the rabbit's paws. Strangely enough though the rabbit did not let go and so it was lifted from the ground however it could not hold on for long as the power of his swing forced it to let go and thus throwing the rabbit to the ground.

This was his chance he crushed the spear between his teeth and pounced after the rabbit. But his prey was not giving up that easily as it rolled to the side prompting him to claw the ground instead of the rabbit. No matter he was already right on the rabbits heels, who had managed to get back on its paws relatively quickly and was fleeing.

Naturally he gave chase while the rabbit was trying to outmaneuver him by zigzagging all over the field.

Do that he, thought with a smirk, you will only die tired.

The rabbit was still moving erratically all over the field while he was slowly gaining on it.

They had almost moved to the far end of the valley when he finally got close enough and pounced the rabbit. This time his fangs found purchase in the small mammals hind leg, causing the small critter to screech in pain.

Finally being able to taste the sweet taste of rabbit blood felt like heaven to the starved predator.

And yet he let go right away after wounding the screeching rabbit.

The hunt was over even though the wounded rabbit had not yet realized this while it was attempting to crawl away from the much bigger predator. There was no way that the rabbit would be able to escape like this though. The fox observed the pathetic escape attempt for moment before he slowly walked up the the rabbit and he was just about to finally sink his teeth into its neck when another screech made him turn around and thus barely dodging a spear that was meant for his throat.

Another three rabbits had appeared he was not sure whether to be happy or mad since three more rabbits would last him for a while. And yet three more rabbits would be a real pain to deal with.

These rabbits were similarly equipped to the first rabbit. Two of them carried stone axes and little wooden shields though, as well as their standard spear.

The rabbits meanwhile had formed a half circle around him with the one rabbit who had thrown his spear at him in the middle.

It was carrying its ax loosely by its side while its shield was raised high up as if that little piece of wood would do any good against him.

He gave a low predatory growl, achieving its desired effect of scaring the rabbits before him.

They all backed up a little while the wounded rabbit was still screeching in agony behind him.

Finally one of them made the first move and charged him with its spear from the right while the other spear user tried to circle around from the left. He dodged the spear and went right for the middle rabbit who was the only one not attacking him at the moment.

His aim was the pesky little shield and since the rabbit seemed to thinking that he was going for his throat he easily achieved his goal. With his maw entirely enveloping the shield he bit down and broke the rabbits arm below before throwing him through the air like a toy.

His aim was true and the rabbit crashed into one of the bigger rocks that littered the valley floor with a loud cracking sound.

The other rabbits meanwhile had used the moment that he was using to attack their comrade to close the distance and attack him from the back on both sides.

He managed to doge one of them by turning but the other landed a strike against his left side, making him yelp before he growled in anger.

How dare this pesky little rabbit wound him.

This much deeper and much angrier growl scared the two attacking rabbits even more than the first one had, causing them to back up once more.

But he was not having any of that and went after the rabbit who had wounded him right away and went straight for his throat without regard for the spear that was scratching along the side of his muzzle leaving a light cut.

He could clearly see the fear in the eyes of his prey as he crushed his throat with a single precise bite.

The revenge was very satisfying to him, however he could not enjoy it for long as a stinging pain in his shoulder signaled that he had been attacked once more. He turned around and saw that the last rabbit had thrown its spear and hit his shoulder. He removed the spear that was still stuck in his shoulder with his maw before turning back towards the offending rabbit.

The same rabbit had already readied his ax and thrown away its shield after having seen how ineffective it had been for its comrade.

He started growling once more while he was slowly closing the distance.

The rabbit seemed startled but calm enough to still fight. Once he was close enough to pounce the rabbit he did, but like the first rabbit this one dodged his attack. However unlike the first rabbit it did not run but rather took a strike at his head. He simply raised his head making the rabbit hit the air below before he used his right paw to push the rabbit to the ground. The rabbit started squirming below his paw immediately while making squeaky noises.

However with his paw on its back there was nowhere to go for the smaller mammal.

He was just about to sink his teeth into the rabbits neck when a noise like continued rolling thunder caused him to look up towards the sky.

And what he saw was breathtaking.

A star was falling from the sky, this was nothing he had never seen before. Stars were falling every now and then. But this star was falling here!

It was so big and it was ablaze.

He followed the falling star, completely mesmerized until it crashed somewhere and there was deafening sound that seemed to come from the direction of the big lake.

He shook his head and felt a pang of pain coming from his paw.

The rabbit had managed to grab its ax and hit behind its back and thus attack his paw.

With a single move of his paw he positioned it over its neck and crushed it by leaning most of his weight onto it making the little rabbits body go limp.

The screeching rabbit had gone awfully quiet and he wondered whether or not it had bleed out as he made his way back over.

But no there it still was but instead of screeching it was now whimpering.

He sighed and sunk his teeth into its neck and finally silenced it for good.

He then started licking his wounds, they were annoying but it was worth it.

Four rabbits would last him a while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> So I made a second chapter right away because I had this great idea about how to introduce Nick.  
> This time though I migh take a longer break before there is another chapter.  
> Also there will be language barriers, you might have noticed that our fox only hears squeaking instead of intelligible words.  
> Since I have no skill to make up my own languages(unlike some other more talented authors in this fandom) I shall find another way to display that at a later point in the story once it becomes neccessary.


	3. Finding Shelter

**Day 1 Exploring a whole new World**

 

Judy was lying on a warm rock near the shore, in an attempt to dry herself.

The process was slow, yes, but getting sick was not an option at the moment.

Not while she was stranded on an uninhabited Delta Class planet.

It was strange though. A Delta Class Planet should be inhabited. Any planet that allowed life on it was a rare gem and was treated as such. There were countless federation fleets out there searching for undiscovered habitable planets and most of them had been found.

And another thing did not add up, she had been jumping into the heart of the federation territory.

How did she end up somewhere where there was no intelligent life?

No, bad Judy, don't jinx yourself!

Maybe there was intelligent life on this planet and she just had no idea that it was here.

If that was so, then it had to be a rather undeveloped civilization, based on the fact that she had seen no big cities whatsoever back when she had entered the atmosphere.

So this meant that she was stuck on a planet, that may or may not be inhabited by intelligent lifeforms. And that this planet was out of the reach of the Federation for some reason.

This was a problem wasn't it?

But even though this was a problem, it could be dealt with later, by future Judy.

Present Judy would have to deal with a more impending problem.

Mainly, how was she going to survive on this planet?

She needed food, water and shelter.

Water seemed to be the easiest resource to acquire at the moment, given that there was a huge lake right next to her. She would have to purify the water, naturally.

But even that was a task that seemed manageable.

So the next challenges were shelter and food. They kinda walked paw in paw. She needed food or her shelter would do her no good after a while. And she needed a shelter that was located near a possible food source or the shelter would prove too impractical.

She could also go for the nomadic approach, but given the fact that she knew nothing about the world that she was living in meant that she could run into all sorts of dangers while doing exactly that.

And while danger could still find her when she had a shelter for herself. She could at the very least defend her shelter and prepare for any kind of danger that this new world was able to throw at her.

Knowing the terrain and preparing traps would go a long way to keep her alive if worst came to worst.

Now where would be a good place to setup shelter?

A cave or a tree house came to mind. Either one had its own benefits.

A tree house would protect her from anything that was not able to climb and would give her the advantage in a fight since her enemy would be climbing the tree while she was defending downwards. Of course building such a base was time intensive and she would have to find a place that was suitable as well as the resources to built it.

She would also need to craft tools and building something could very well attract unwanted attention from the local fauna.

A cave on the other paw was already finished by natures design. Caves were often sturdy homes that could last for centuries, not that she intended to stick around for that long.

However caves had their cons as well. They often had only one entrance and that meant that she could be, in a worst case scenario, stuck inside with something that was able to kill her blocking her only way out.

Air circulation could also be a problem. A problem that she had no answer for yet.

And the most obvious problem, caves were often inhabited because they were basically free shelter. Which meant that she would have to fight whatever creature was calling the cave, given that she found one, it's home.

The real question was, was she willing to risk such a fight?

She had no resources so recovering from a fight could be dangerous to her.

A long time passed while Judy mulled over these questions and her fur was almost completely dry now. And it was this discovery that prompted her to get up and move on.

Her plan for now was to follow the river that was flowing into the lake. Which would lead her into the forest. Her reasoning for this was the fact that if she stayed by the river she would not only have a reliable water source but she would also have a way to find back to where she came from in case that she needed it.

Judy looked up to the sky and the sun was burning away happily. It seemed to be going down already which meant that she would have to hurry in order to find shelter before sundown.

Being out in the dark on an undiscovered planet was the worst idea possible. So she would try to avoid this at any cost.

She was calmly walking by the river side while her neural processing unit was busy analyzing the area around her. Weirdly enough it actually identified things for her. There were some plants that were stored in her internal database.

Which was weird because they could not be, right?

She had once heard about a theory about how life would evolved in similar ways because there were only so many options as to how to adapt to a certain environment. That was why some species of mammals were similar even though they were not related in any way whatsoever.

And she was content with this answer and turned blocked that part of her database off. She would have to figure out the properties of these plants on her own since she could not be sure that they were like their counterparts from earth.

And being influenced by false information could very well lead to an early demise.

The field that currently surrounded the river was made up of tall grass that was about twice as tall as she was. Which was annoying since she could not see that well and had to rely solely on her hearing to identify possible threats.

Not that she did not trust her ability to hear, she was a rabbit after all. But using two senses instead of one was always safer.

But the dense field soon made way for the lush forest and her she could not help but stare in awe at the beautiful scenery around her.

The wind was calmly brushing over the field behind her and drew little waves with the bending grass as the water of the river calmly glistened in the sun that fell through the trees that surrounded it. The air was filled sounds that sounded like chirping animals and with that earthy smell that just screamed, welcome home to her instincts. Which was weird since she had never been in a forest like this one before.

She had mostly spent her life on ships and spacestations. Or the occasional icy desert planet or its hotter real desert counterparts. Real Delta Class planets were expensive. Only the rich could afford to live on them or even just visit them. And even those expensive planets had less and less nature on them, the more they got industrialized. The more cities were build and the more the population increased. And thus in the end they became more like the lifeless planets that mercenaries like her liked to frequent.

She wondered if this place would be discovered and destroyed one day.

And she chuckled, of course it would.

But who knew when?

For her sake though, it'd better be soon.

Judy snapped herself free from her thoughts after a while and continued her journey into the woods.

The ground was mossy and all sorts of plants and sometimes even mushrooms popped up all over the place. The river had twists and turns which sometimes made it hard to traverse the terrain, but that did not matter to her all that much. She just pressed on and went deeper and deeper into the forest.

On the way she discovered that the chirping noises were made by flying creatures that, for all intends and purposes, could actually be described as birds. She knew what birds were of course since they were a common food source for predators.

Some types of birds were also kept as pets by some mammals. Judy preferred reptiles though. And there was a reason for this. She had once helped to escort a shipment of turtles and once the job was over she got to keep one as a pet.

It was the cutest creature that she had ever laid eyes on. And she had named him Tom. Naturally he got bigger and thus harder to take care off. But that was okay since he made her ship seem less lonely.

Sadly Tom died years ago in a battle where her bridge got damaged and the flying debris had hit his safety tank.

Poor Tom, she wasn't even sure if he had been an actual male to be honest. But that was okay she still loved him anyways.

A smile found its way onto her muzzle.

Who knew?

Maybe she would be able to find a pet here to keep her company while she was waiting to be rescued.

She had just finished that thought when her eyes fell onto a small hill by the side of the river.

It was a really small hill, but it stood out from the rest of the terrain nevertheless.

And it did for one simple reason.

At the very top at the hill there was an old tree which was gigantic in size. It was so different from the much younger trees that surrounded the little hill. And it just sat there atop of that hill like a king on his throne. Overlooking all the smaller trees as if to watch over them.

There was no other tree on the little grassy hill.

To Judy it was like a sign from above.

This was the place!

If she made her home atop of the tree then she would be able to see any threat coming long before they would reach her.

And the tree itself looked sturdy enough to support at least a few dozen rabbits living in it's crown.

She gave the area a good scan and it truly felt like a good idea.

The river was here and there had been plenty of plants all around the forest. Some of them had to be edible.

So for the first time she strayed from the river and made her way over to her new home.

While she was ascending the hill she saw the sun as it made its way down towards the horizon. Night would soon engulf the forest and she had not build a shelter yet. Which meant that the first night would be rough. But she could not help but feel like she had done well once she reached the top of the hill and was rewarded with the beautiful scenery around her.

She still had some time left before night would fall. And she was determined to use it to the best of her abilities.

Which meant scouting out the area.

The tree would be easy to climb thanks to the way that its bark being all bumpy. This would serve her as a great foothold while climbing.

She continued to move around the hill when she discovered something that piqued her interest.

There was a hole underneath one of the tree's roots.

It was easily large enough for her to fit through it and it seemed to lead deep into the hill.

For a moment she wondered what would have produced such a hole in the first place. She knew that her ancestors, long before there was any technology, were living in burrows in the ground.

Was this a burrow?

If so what kind of creature would live there?

Was it even a burrow?

Maybe it was some sort of geological anomaly caused by the roots of the tree.

There was only one way to find out!

And so Judy crawled head first into the hole.

It was basically big enough for her to stand in once she got inside but it went downwards pretty steeply. So she choose to stay low and to slide deeper down the hole.

Sliding like this was fast and comfortable until suddenly the ground evened out. And so when she landed, she got carried by her momentum and literally did a roll forwards until she hit something soft.

The hole was now filled with a strong scent and she was sure that she had smelled this sort of scent somewhere before. But she could not quite make out where she had smelled this scent before since it was mixed with the overpowering scent of fresh blood.

She was snapped out of her confusion by a deep rumbling sound, a growl.

She pushed herself up from the soft warm surface as it started to rumble and her augmented eyes finally switched to nightmode.

And for a moment she did not believe her eyes.

Before her in the dark burrow was a fox!

A fox who was baring his teeth at her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> There we go, another chapter done. I migh just do the next chapter right away. Depends on whether I find the time and motivation to do it or not (Since there is a lot going on right now).  
> And I learned something today! It is piqued her interest (not peaked).  
> Why did nobody call me out on that in my other stories? I use that in like every other chapter (at least that is what it feels like).  
> But this just shows once more that I know nothing of the english language.


	4. When, not where!

**Day 1 Home Invasion**

 

He was woken up by an unusual sound, the sound of something sliding on the cold dirt ground.

Someone was in his burrow!

But who would dare to enter his burrow?

Only one way to find out, he raised his head and took a whiff of the surrounding air.

His burrow was covered in the usual smell of fox mixed with the smell blood, decay and dried dirt.

But there was something that caught his interest, a faint smell of rabbit.

For a moment he thought it must have been the scent dead rabbits which he stored in the other half of his burrow, but then he realized that this one smelled alive. It was certainly missing the distinctive smell of death around it.

So he got up only to make his way over to the entrance of the small room that he used for sleeping. And immediately got hit flat on the muzzle by something small and furry. The wound on the side of his muzzle where one of the rabbits had wounded him the night before stung in protest.

His first reaction was a natural deep growl of annoyance.

The small furry offender jumped backwards, using his face as a stepping stone, which was even more anoying.

He shook his head and opened his eyes, indeed, there was a rabbit before him.

What kind of nonsense was this?

It was looking strange. It had clothes like its brethren though they seemed more complex and they were certainly not made out of leaves.

Not that he cared, he never really understood why rabbits started using clothes in the first place. What was more important to him thought was the fact that he was not able to see any weapons on the intruder, which meant that this rabbit had the audacity to come into his home at night without a weapon.

He came to the conclusion that this particular rabbit had to be really stupid. It just had to be, considering the way it was serving itself up like that.

Or it was just particularly full of itself, either way he would not complain over a free meal.

That being said though, this rabbit had just entered his home and kicked him in the face. He would not let that go easily and he had an entire night to deal with this particular problem.

The rabbit took some sort of stance, with one paw before its head and one before its belly.

What would that accomplish?

At least run little rabbit, he gave a snarl but that acomplished nothing as the rabbit held its stance. This annoyed him a little bit and he decided that playtime was over as he jumped his prey.

The confined space that was the little tunnel which they were in did not allow either one of them much movement. However it allowed him as the much larger mammal to dominate the playing field.

He was sure that there was no way for the rabbit to escape now that it had tried to stand its ground against him. But the fact that his teeth only found each other, instead of the sweet rabbit meat that he had intended to take a bite out of proved him wrong.

He wondered for a moment where the rabbit could have gone, until he felt two small paws hit his chin with enormous force and hammered his head against the dirt ceiling.

The impact combined with the initial suprise was able to throw him of his paws with ease.

Since when were rabbit this damn strong?

He thought as his head was still spinning and he realized that he was laying on the ground.

The response that his brain came up with was scanning the tunnel for his opponent but the offending rabbit was nowhere to be found.

The irony hit him when seconds later found himself to be attacked from seemingly out of nowhere once more.

This time the rabbit had embraced his neck and was applying an impressive amount of pressure to his throat. It was an unusual move and he wondered what the rabbit was trying to achieve until he realized that he could no longer breathe.

This was actually dangerous!

If this continued than the pesky rabbit might actually be able to kill him!

He would certainly not let that happen so he did the most logical thing and used his entire body to crash the rabbit who was clinging to his back into the ceiling.

 

___ ___ ___

 

The impact hit Judy harder than she had expected. She lost her grip a little bit and slid down to the side of the larger predator.

She managed to tighten her grip once more though, resulting in more retaliation from her adversary.

The fox was definitely unhappy that she had managed to stay on, she could feel it in his growl. Experience told Judy that if she managed to choke the fox just a little bit longer, that he would go out like a light.

This fox seemed really determined though to not let that happen as he rammed his side into the dirt wall of the burrow.

This move knocked the wind out of Judy's lungs while the weight of the far bigger fox started making it really hard for her to breathe as well. While she was buried underneath his shoulder blade.

But she knew that she had won when she finally felt his muscles relax.

She wanted to take a deep breath herself but the unconscious predator still prevented this through sheer presence.

Great Judy, you managed to choke out a fox only to be stuck underneath him.

She tried to get her hind paws into a position from which she was able to push against the fox. But with her limited air supply this proved to be rather problematic.

And after about five minutes of squirming around which were self imposed agony for her, she finally managed to push herself free by getting her arms over the shoulder of the damn fox and thus allowing her to push herself upwards.

Judy, now once more atop of her red furred adversary took a moment to just lay there and fill her lungs with as much air as they desired.

And as she was laying there, atop of her natural predator, she realized that this situation was not really all that bad.

The fur of the fox while a little scruffy, was amazingly soft and not to mention warm.

And the FOX was, well yes exactly that, a fox.

How did a fox get here?

Was he stranded here like she was?

How long had he been here before her?

And why did he attack her when she approached him?

Then she remembered the smell of blood and almost facepawed. He must have been wounded by someone else and she had entered his home without anouncing herself. She would probably have attacked anyone who entered her home while she was in such a state herself.

If he was wounded then maybe she could be of service and make a friend. She still had a fully operational medpack after all.

Upon further inspection it was clear that the fox was indeed hurt. Though certainly not fatally and certainly not enough to explain the strong smell of blood that engulfed the whole burrow.

She choose to treat the big wound on his muzzle first and then the one on his shoulder. The wound near his paw was next and the one on his side was up last. Once she was satisfied with the state his wounds were in she went ahead to explore the burrow a little further.

There was not even a trace of technology, which was weird to her since she would not be able to survive without at least some basic tools.

But the fox was a predator, and he was far larger than any fox she had ever seen before.

At least a head or so larger in fact. So with him being this big and strong he might have just chosen a more primitive style of living. For a predator that certainly made sense.

Once Judy entered the room where the fox had been sleeping she took a look around and she had to admit that it looked really neat actually. There was some straw like stuff spread all over the ground and the room was big enough for her to be able to stretch her arms without being able to hit the ceiling, just barely.

It was not this room that had her full attention though. Rather than that it was the smell of blood that was hanging in the air and which was getting stronger the closer she got to another tunnel which was located on the other side of the room.   
For a moment she wondered if it was a good decision to go on. She had no idea what would wait for her in the darkness that was the small tunnel.

But then again, she had no idea what would wait for her down there. And if Judy was one thing, it was curious. This was one of the qualities that she was very proud of as it made her a perfect adventurer.

And so she pressed on into the tunnel and when she reached the next room she almost wished she had not.

Before her was a room which was filled with bones and what seemed to be remnants of fur.

But this was not the thing that startled her so much, no. The three rabbit corpses were a completely different story though.

One of them, a doe from what she could see, was half eaten and thus the source of the bloody smell that filled most of the burrow.

Judy just stood there slack jawed.

How did those get here?

Why were there rabbits here?

And why was the fox eating them?

The answer to these questions seemed to be in the back of her mind. She was missing something big, something extraordinarily big.

She was sure that plants might have evolved similarly to earths vegetation and she could see how a fox could be stranded here as well.

But rabbits on top of that?

No there was something more going on. Something that she had not quite figured out yet.

Where could her damaged ship taken her instead of... **earth!**

Judy darted back towards the entrance of the burrow with one goal in mind.

The idea in her head as to where she was right now was ludicrous to begin with.

There was no way that she could be right! But she had to find out.

On her way out she passed the unconscious fox and paused for a moment.

What if she was right?

What if she really was exactly where she thought that she was?

Then leaving him here like this was dangerous to say the least.

But should she just kill him?

Even if her hunch turned out to be true was killing him really worth it?

After all he was the only mammal that she had right now.

However he had tried to kill her and if she was right then he could not be trusted, yet.

So she went ahead and grabbed the remaining bandages from the medpack and twisted them into rudimentary ropes with which she restrained him as much as possible. The bandages were a weak restraint and she had quickly used up all of them. But this would do for the time being. Or so she thought until her glance strayed towards his muzzle, which was probably the most dangerous thing about the bigger predator.

Judy was wondering whether she was doing the right thing when she stripped off her belt and used it to securely muzzle the fox instead of killing him right here and now. And she came to the conclusion that this was up for future Judy to decide.

When she had made sure that the fox would not be able to open his maw any time soon, she went on towards the surface.

Moment of truth, Judy, lets see if you fucked up as much as you think you do.

The stars in the young night sky were so brilliantly radiant that it was almost scary. Like a beautiful mist of lights they stretched out in the distant sky.

But Judy had not time to appreciate the beauty of the sky above, as her neural implant scanned the distant formations in the sky for the answer that she so desperately needed.

The seconds felt like an eternity until the neural interface told her the dreaded answer to the question that she had not dared to ask herself.

 

_Planet: Earth_

_Location: Unexpected Triangulation Error _

_Date : Missing extensive Data Points _

_Estimated Year : -4398 _

_Error Please Reconfigure_

 

Judy could not help but laugh as she sank to her knees. She had never seen a minus before the years in this column of her neural hub.

But it probably made sense.

This really would be the greatest adventure of all.

Judith Laverne Hopps, this time you really done did it, she thought to herself as it dawned on her that help would never come.

She was stranded in the distant past after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> Guys let me tell you, I just came back home yesterday and as some of you might have noticed I managed to create an entirely new story with my Ipad while I was away which meant that I neglected writing chapters for my other stories such as this one.  
> However I just wanted to share the fact that I will be taking the time to make a 'REAL' project. By this I mean that I do what I do best and write stories in generes that I have no idea how to do.  
> This time after I started a fantasy story, a timetravel story and a primal story that seemed to resonate with people I am finally doing the next logical thing and go for some sort of romance drama.  
> Based on an idea that I got when I was attending a marriage in my family this weekend.  
> So if you hear nothing from me for a while that is the reason.  
> Also this story is an enigma to me, normally the views on my stories on FF are twice as high(or even more) as they are on AO3. But this story had more views here than it had over on FF, strange.


End file.
